


Claiming

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Being Jealous, Castiel and Human Traditions, Crack, Crowley Being Jealous, M/M, Not At All For the Same Reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam and Dean end up throwing a party in the Bunker.  They have so many living friends now!
Warning: Spoilers through S12E6 "Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox"





	

**Author's Note:**

> In Cards Against Humanity, someone played a card about licking things to claim them as your own. Someone, who may or may not have been me, suggested that Castiel, being rather naive sometimes, hear about this tradition and decide to lick Sam to claim him.
> 
> I needed to flex my crack muscles anyway.
> 
> Oh, for those of you who haven't heard: Dean killed Hitler!

The Bunker had probably been this crowded before, but it would’ve been before Sam’s time. Jody had brought Alex and Claire down, with Donna in tow, Sam had invited Max and Alicia over, Dean got a phone call from Krissy saying she and her friends were passing through Kansas and Dean had invited them, and Eileen had dropped by a couple days earlier to recover from a hunt gone wrong. Add in the Winchesters – now including Mary – and Cas, Crowley, and Rowena visiting on a break from hunting Lucifer, and it was a regular party.

Most of them had never seen the Bunker before. Or heard about it. The tour was impressive, Sam had to admit. “Were we this awed when we found the place?” he whispered to Dean.

Dean shrugged. “I seem to remember we called it the Batcave for weeks. And that was before you found the dungeon.”

“Sometimes I still can’t believe we have a dungeon. You know, if you hadn’t killed Hitler, we could’ve brought him here. How awesome would it have been to say we had Hitler in our dungeon?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow over his glass of scotch. “I’m glad you didn’t. Can’t stand the thought of being the second-worst thing you boys have locked up in your dungeon.”

Dean blinked. “Crowley? Admitting that there’s someone worse than him? Your realm frozen over or something?”

Sam shook his head and wandered off. He found Max in the library. “Hey. Having fun?”

“You have research nirvana right here. Imma just camp out and read. If you haven’t seen me in a couple months, you might check to see if I forgot to get up and eat.” Max kicked up his feet and settled in with a book.

“I feel you. Dean once threatened to burn every book in here if I didn’t get my ass up and go get some real sleep in a bed.” Sam sat and grabbed a book. “I ended up sleeping for fourteen hours, so I guess I needed it.”

Max cracked up. When he calmed down, he quietly said, “Hey. Look, no judgment either way, but you gotta know the rumors about you and Dean running through the hunting community.”

“Actually, I don’t. Since we kept out of it for so long because our dad was such a paranoid bastard. Honestly I’m still getting used to the idea of being a legend… until Asa’s wake, pretty much every hunter I met was either family or out to kill me for some of the things I’ve done.”

Max rolled his eyes. “There’s always a few idiots, but we’re hunters. Everyone has their own opinion of how things should be done, but we’re not gonna cut each other down over doing the best you know how. Far as I’m concerned, you and Dean are heroes.”

“So what were you asking about?” Sam asked.

Max shook his head. “Look, hunters have big mouths, all right? And I’m betting this started with Gordon or some idiot like him, and believe me, I know how annoying it is because the same kind of rumors are out there about me and Alicia.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Oh. Those rumors. “Thought you were gay.”

“I am. Pretty sure Dean’s straight. Doesn’t stop the idiots from running their mouths.”

“Fair enough. And yeah. Dean’s straight.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Not you?”

“No, I’m… haven’t thought about it in a while, but I never could quite decide whether to go with bi or pan.”

“Oh, really? Huh. Thought I got a vibe from you.” Max leaned forward with a smile.

Before Sam could backtrack and shut things down, clarify that he had a boyfriend, Cas was beside him, one arm around him… licking his face? He turned to face Cas. “What the hell?”

Cas glared at Max. “Tradition. When you want people to know something is yours, you lick it to claim it.”

Sam squeezed his eyes closed and forced down the laughter. If he had to keep looking at either Max or Cas right now, he’d break. “Okay. And when did Claire teach you that one?”

“A few minutes ago, fighting with Alex over a cupcake. Claire established that it was hers by licking it, and Alex gave in.”

Sam’s face lit up in a radiant smile as he opened his eyes. “Cas, that’s usually only done by kids, and you’ve been around me and Dean long enough to know that sometimes you act extremely childish with your sibling.”

“Oh.” Cas turned to Max. “I believe I got the point across, though.”

“Max, this is my boyfriend, Cas. Cas, this is Max Banes. We met him at Asa Fox’s wake. He and his sister Alicia are hunters raised by a witch.”

Max stuck out a hand. “Point taken, Cas. Good to meet you. You a hunter too?”

“No. I’m an angel.” Cas shook Max’s hand.

Sam blinked. “Dean and I are legendary in the hunting community, but you don’t recognize Castiel’s name?”

Max’s eyes got huge. “Oh, shit. Castiel? Rebel angel in… well, yet another thing the rumors have wrong, I guess.” He swatted Sam’s arm. “In my defense, you just said Cas, and that’s hardly the weirdest name I’ve heard for a hunter.”

“In what?” Castiel asked.

Sam huffed. “In love with Dean, probably. You ever get that stopped in Heaven?” Cas’s face clearly indicated he hadn’t. “Yeah. Bunch of people Dean and I’ve never even met, no chance to get a stop put to that. You know Dean’ll start as soon as he hears it.”

“I’ll spread the word, any time you guys come up in conversation. Although it’s gonna be hard making people believe the rebel angel’s with the Boy King.”

“The original rebel angel is the original King of Hell. Why shouldn’t we be together?”

Max shook his head with a grin. “When you put it that way, hard to argue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep the crack flowing!


End file.
